Welcome to the Weenie Hut, Can I Take Your Order?
by StainedLace
Summary: After nearly destroying the food court at the mall, Goku and Vegeta are forced into work at the local Weenie Hut. But when a new company buys the Weenie Hut and threatens to shut it down, can they save it and deal with customers without blowing it up?
1. Prologue: Short and to the Point

_First and foremost_: Disclaimer I don't own, nor do I make money. This is just for fun! Yay!

After years of frustrations Bulma and Chi-chi have had it with their useless husbands and order them to get a job. The Weenie Hut has been the leading provider in classic fast food for over fifty years. But when another company buys the Weenie Hut and threatens to close it for good can the Earth's two greatest fighters save the Weenie Hut? And can they put up with their rude customers without blowing anything up? This is going to be a tough one….

oOoOoOo

Bulma sighed again as she leaned on the railing overlooking the food court. Her eyes searched the mass of people below as she looked for the tall black spikes that was supposed to have been down there. She checked her watch again, irritated that he was again, not where he was supposed to be. She should have known better, if shopping took longer than her Saiyan 'husband' liked, he was more than likely long gone.

"Where do you supposed dad went?" Bra looked up, as Bulma grew agitated.

"Who knows where that arrogant father of yours is? I would try calling him but he more than likely has his phone turned off, again." she searched the mass below and still no Vegeta.

"I think Trunks put some stupid ringtone on it and he couldn't figure out how to change it." Bra tried to change the subject.

"He could have at least put it on vibrate!" Bulma checked hers to see if she did miss a call from him just in case. "He knows how to do that!"

"Bulma! Bra!" The call was one of shock and surprise. "You're here!?"

"Hi Chi-chi!" Bra turned. "Out shopping I see!"

Bulma turned also, seeing the bags she was holding as well as the look on her long-time friend's face. She knew what it meant, and her face fell.

"Don't tell me…"

"Uh-huh…" Chi-chi nodded.

"KAKAROT!!!!" The shout came from the food court below, and all three women rushed to the rail to finally see both Saiyans in the worst place at the same time. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THERE!!! I HAVEN'T BEEN THERE YET!!!"

"Don't worry Vegeta! I won't eat ALL of it!" Goku called back from across the square, standing in front of one of the many vendors.

"DON'T TRY IT! I KNOW BETTER!!! EVERYTHING WILL END UP IN THAT BOTTOMLESS PIT THAT YOU CALL A STOMACH!!!" Vegeta was standing on one of the tables, waving his pointed finger at his rival.

"No it won't!"-

"Oh, no, VEGETA!!! Stop it right now!!!"

"AAAHHH!!! I think Goku's got my credit card!!!!" Chi-chi screamed. "We've got to get down there!!!!"

"Do you have a spending limit on it?"

"NOOO!!!!!"

"Alright, let's go."

-"Oh yes it will!!! It happened last time and it will happen this time!!!" Vegeta jumped from his table and landed right in front of Goku and the serving counter. "So I'm going first!!!"

"Hey! **NO WAY**!!! I don't get to come here as often as you Vegeta! Let me go first! I was here before you!"

"That's your problem, Kakarot!" The Saiyan Prince turned to the person behind the counter. "Let's see, I'll have six Philly Cheese steaks with onions--"

"Hey! Vegeta that's not fair!" Goku cried, shoving Vegeta to the side. "I'll have _twelve_ Philly Cheese steaks, seven Teriyaki Chickens with mushrooms--"

"That's disgusting and you know it!" Vegeta shoved him back. "Nine combo fries--"

"Eight of the veggie--"

"Don't listen to him!!! Give me the grilled chicken--!"

"I want the steak--!"

"You don't even have money to pay for all that!!!!" Vegeta grabbed the edge of the counter and planted his feet, keeping the other Saiyan from knocking him away.

"I've got Chi-chi's credit card!!!" Goku had taken a similar stance to Vegeta's, their shoulders were locked against the other.

"You're not an authorized user of that!!!"

"AM SO!!!" Goku pushed, but Vegeta held firm.

"Uh…will that be for here or to go?"

"HERE!" chorused the Saiyans, as pale gold energy began to erupt around the two.

"Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Lemonade!!"

"Sweet tea!"

Both jumped back, squaring off against each other, auras rushing and energy flaring. They stared off as Bulma, Chi-chi and Bra rushed to the scene. Patrons were staring, either amused or unsure of what to think.

"VEGETA!!! Enough is enough!!!"

"GOKU!!! Give me back my card!!!"

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

"Final…!"

"DON'T YOU TWO DO IT!!!" Bulma shrieked.

"HA!!!!"

"FLASH!!!!"

The beams of energy collided, and much like they were before, the two were evenly locked. Right now it looked as though it wouldn't end, but unfortunately, the guy behind the counter brought the worst news possible.

"We're out of mayonnaise, is that okay?"

"What?!"

"You got to be kidding me!!!"

The attacks suddenly became unstable, and went in opposite directions, smashing into the walls. Concrete came crashing down, plowing down tables and people alike. A cloud of dust was swept up and into the level above and settled back down over the court.

"WAIT!!!" Goku stopped. "We can go over to that chicken place! They've got plenty of those mayonnaise packets!!!"

"For someone without brains, that's a good idea!" Vegeta remarked. "It tastes better anyway!"

"I know, that's weird…"

"GOKU!!!"

"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh oh…."

oOoOoOo

"Of all the stupid things you've done in your life Vegeta, that had to have been the dumbest!" Bulma remarked as she drove home. "We're just lucky that no body was killed!"

"I'm sure they had it coming, woman!" Vegeta sulked as he rode shot-gun with his arms folded.

"That was your answer last time! And I'm sure in your twisted mind, random people enjoying their lunch deserve to be hit with a two-ton piece of concrete and steel rods!" She shot. "Do you know how much it's gonna cost to repair that place!? Do you even care how much money I've spent in order to fix the things you mess up when we go out?!"

"Not much compared to the useless things you buy on your, 'shopping sprees'." Vegeta mumbled. "OOOH!!! PULL IN WOMAN!!! PULL IN!!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Weenie Hut!!! Pull in!!!"

"After all the stuff you've done today you want me to pull into the stupid Weenie Hut?!"

"It's not stupid woman! They have the best hotdogs and milkshakes _**ANYWHERE**_!" Bulma rolled her eyes and reluctantly did so, pulling up to the drive through window.

But before she ordered what Vegeta wanted, she paused to consider a simple sign in the front window. One that would surely teach Vegeta to mind himself whenever they went out, and be thankful for the amount of money he was so used to having.

'Help Wanted, huh?' Bulma curled her fingers around her chin and smiled.

oOoOoOo

HA! Short and to the point just like I said! Review PLEASE!!!


	2. First Day on the Job Part:1

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Cheer up, Vegeta! This is gonna be great! We're gonna work at the Weenie Hut!" Goku clapped Vegeta on the back as they stood in the restaurant's break room wearing their new employee uniforms.

Vegeta nearly wailed when he saw himself in the yellow shirt, red apron, matching bow tie and the ridiculous hat with a large hotdog perched on top that took him nearly half an hour to arrange on his pointed hair. He looked over at the imbecile Kakarot who was busy stuffing his usual orange and blue clothes into his locker and shut the door.

"I'm excited! I've never had a real job before, but I'm not nervous at all!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, wondering if he knew he was not really listening.

He briefly thought back through the events that led him to his particular situation. The woman of his had announced to him over the breakfast table that today was the day he would start his first job here on earth. He laughed thinking it was some stupid way of getting back at him for the incident that happened at the mall. But he never thought she would pull out the outrageous uniform and threaten to set the parental controls on every computer in the house and effectively block YouTube.

"Does the woman really think I'm going to go through with this?!" he again caught his reflection in the dirty mirror and glowered at it. "This is ridiculous!"

"Come on Vegeta, it's not that bad!" Goku looked too, and tried to straighten the hat on his head.

"Oh really now, what was Chi-chi gonna do if you didn't agree to this?" He raised his eyebrow, making the other Saiyan frown.

"Chi-chi said she would stop cooking my meals from now until eternity…" Goku placed his hands on his hips as he turned to Vegeta who was busy laughing maniacally.

"What about you? What did Bulma say?" The Saiyan prince stopped and grumbled. "What was that?"

"The blasted woman threatened to blow up my Gravity Room and leave it in pieces!" It wasn't the truthful answer, and hoped to satisfy the oaf.

"She threatened to block YouTube too, huh?" Goku said quietly, to which Vegeta nodded regretfully. "You'd think that they would be happy! After all their complaints about us training all the time!"

"Does the woman not understand I cannot go one day without watching the stupidities of the people on this planet!?!?!"

"Hehe…Vegeta did you see the one…"

"Ah! You must be the new guys!" they turned to see the current manager, "Steve" walking towards them.

Vegeta thought it was unfair that he was spared the indignity of the uniform. Dressed in black pants, yellow shirt and red tie, he was middle-aged, with very bad hair plugs and stared at his newest employees with uncertainty. Of course with an angry short person and overly excited adult with two giant hotdog hats perched on outrageous black hair, who wouldn't be a little concerned?

"Okay…let's see, you must be Goku and Vegeta..?" he briefly looked to the clipboard in his hand. "Riiight."

"Oooh!!! I gotta question!" Goku wildly waved his hand in the air.

"Yes?" The manager glanced up from his clipboard.

"Do we get discounts on the food?" Vegeta slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh, well, employees yes, you get a 10% discount on everything."

"Alright!"

"That's not much!" Vegeta spat, folding his arms trying to look intimidating. "I hear at Awesome Burger they get 50%!"

"Well, that's just what the company allows, and since your hourly rate is higher that what you normally get at Awesome Burger, I'd say it works out in the end."

"Normally for a pathetic human like yourself! I'm simply thinking of destroying you, taking over this place and ruling it with an iron fist!!!" he started laughing again, causing Steve to raise an eyebrow and Goku to turn to him.

"Can you really do that?"

"I can do anything, Kakarot! Just watch!" Vegeta spread his hand, preparing to launch a ki blast but a knock at the open door caused Steve to turn and look to a rather frail, thin employee with large ears and even larger glasses.

"S-Steve! You're w-wanted on the phone, I-I think it's our d-district manager!" he wheezed, taking an inhaler from his shirt pocket and breathed deeply from it. "He-e doesn't sou-und too hap-py!"

"Kinda pathetic, isn't he?" Goku's lip curled upwards as the manager cleared his throat.

"Fine, Randall will you take Goku and put him with Brute and show Vegeta how to work the register?"

The employee nodded, placing the inhaler back in his pocket. Steve left, shaking his head, while Randall motioned to the two Saiyans.

"Well c-come on! I do-on't got all d-day!" he stuttered. "We-e may no-ot be b-busy but th-at don't mean you c-can stand ar-round!"

"Okay!" Goku was practically bouncing towards the door Vegeta noticed with irritation.

He again folded his arms and reluctantly followed. Since arriving on this dump of a planet, Vegeta had been hooked on luxurious delight that was fast food. He thought it was the only good thing about it. But stepping out onto the working floor he found he was less than enthused.

"Th-his is the w-work zone." Randall explained, while Vegeta grunted and Goku looked upon the place with wonder. "You-u G-Goku, you'll be ov-ver her-re wi-th Brute, work-king fries!" he pointed to a large man with bulging muscles wearing a grim expression.

"You're putting that imbecile near the food?!?!" Vegeta all but screamed. "That's the LAST place he should be!"

"We-ell accord-ding to the sur-rvey he-e fil-led out when h-he applied, it's the p-perfect place for-r him!" Randall explained. "He-e'll be f-fine!"

"I filled out an application? I thought Chi-chi did it on the computer!" Goku scratched his head.

"NO!!! You don't understand!!! _**He's**_ the reason why they now have to offer hazard pay for vendors and caterers at the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Vegeta pointed as Goku chuckled lightly a little embarrassed.

"Yeah…they kinda do…"

"Eh, we-ell, I n-never go-o, I al-lways have to st-tay home and wa-atch it on t.v." Goku gaped.

"You've never been to a tournament before!?" Randall shook his head.

"Na-ah, I can't s-tay out in the s-sun for too long." he pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Th-hat and m-my asthma."

"Oh…" Goku nodded.

"It-ts okay though, this is-s the on-ly place I can-n stay long at." he said with pride. "I-I've been here for al-lmost two years now-w and I already have thr-ree weenies!"

"Huh?!" Vegeta hiked a brow until he noticed Randall was referring to the three hotdog pins on his spotless red apron.

"M-most plac-ces have stars, b-but here we-ee have weenies!"

"Uh huh." Goku nodded. "How do you get them?"

"We-ell, you get a w-weenie for dis-splaying each of o-our four qu-ualities in custo-omer service!"

Goku's eyes went wide. "I want one…"

Randall then pointed to a wall, on display were framed pictures of employees dating as far back as fifty-four years. Each had the characteristic Hotdog hat and a broad smile with their signatures below their photographs. And above all, they all four Weenie pins shining on their aprons.

"Y-you must show, Q-quality, re-espect, courtesy, a-and all ways p-put the c-customer first! Only ab-bout one out of e-every generation g-gets all four W-weenie pins, the l-last person to g-get it was S-Steve!"

"I'm determined now!" Goku clenched his fist. "I'll get all four of those weenie pins, you watch!"

"Oh for the love of--!" Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose.

"N-now, G-Goku, Brute wi-ll show you how to work f-fries!"

Without hesitation, Goku walked over to the burly man in front of the stainless steel vat of hot oil, holding out his hand.

"Hi! My name's Goku! Randall told me you were gonna show me how to make fries!" Brute looked at his hand and ignored it, filling the steel baskets with the frozen fries. "Okay, I guess I'll just watch and see how it's done."

"O-okay Vegeta, y-your on register." Randall led the disgruntle Saiyan Prince to the main counter. "V-Vegeta, this is R-Raven, she'll sh-how you how to u-use the register!"

Vegeta looked to the girl behind one of the two registers. She couldn't have been much older than Bra, still in High School with black nails and matching black eye shadow. Her skin was pale white, and had black hair that hit at her shoulders.

"Hey." She spoke with a monotone. "I like your hair."

"I-I'm sure you t-two will get along fi-ine!" Randall smiled.

"Get lost dweeb." she rolled her eyes.

He continued to smile. "I'm gonna g-go see wh-ere S-Steve's at."

Vegeta didn't bother to watch him leave, instead he stood rooted to the floor and couldn't bring himself to touch the inferno thing that he was supposed to---_serve_---people with.

"I know, I had the same reaction when I first started here." Raven said dryly, noticing the look on his face. "It's not easy to get through your shift with your sanity intact."

"This---is----_disgraceful_!!!" he spat. "I'm the Prince of _all_ Saiyans!!!"

"Yep!" Goku called , hearing Vegeta's trademark spasm. "All five of us!"

"Tell me about it, right now I'm at the top of my class, with a full scholarship and I'm stuck at this ridiculous place with _this_ on my head." she pointed to her hat. "People don't take you seriously, at all."

"Does the humiliation ever go away?" Vegeta pouted when Raven shook her head.

"Never." He whimpered.

oOoOoOo

More funnies to come! And Vegeta deals with his first customer in the next chapter! Any guesses? REVIEW!!!


	3. First Day on the Job Part:2

The first minutes on the job were…insanely annoying. To Vegeta at least. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, only one centimeter away from torching the place. Goku hadn't shut his trap the entire time, and he could hear his _**every word **_coming from the back.

"You look pretty strong Brute! Have you ever entered the World Martial Arts Tournament? I enter every chance I get! The food that they serve to the people that come to watch is okay, but they save the best for the competitors! You seem like the quiet type, I know this guy named Piccolo, you remind me of him, he's a fighter too. A lot of my friends are, Chi-chi says we're some kind of delinquent gang--"

Yeah, you try dealing with that.

"Kakarot! Will you shut up for _five_ seconds?!?!"

"Geez Vegeta, you don't have to be so mean!" Goku turned to him and stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth. "I was just talking!"

"You haven't shut your confounded mouth since we got here!"

"Well its not my fault you don't like to make new friends."

"I don't care about making friends, right now all I'm thinking of is whether or not to blow this place into oblivion!"

"I say go for it." Raven remarked.

"NO!!!" Goku waved. "You can't blow up the Weenie Hut!! I haven't had the chance to get a Weenie yet!"

"Spare me your simpleton desires! You're just a sentimental dope! Always wanting the dumbest things!"

"They're not dumb…" he grabbed a few more fries and chewed. "How come you don't want one?"

"Because I'm not an idiot!!!" Vegeta shot and turned his back, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Whatever." Goku shrugged, and looked to Brute. "I think he's just jealous cause he's not back here with the food."

"I heard that!"

"Well, I don't care if you did!" he stuck his tongue out, causing the other Saiyan to roll his eyes.

"Idiot." Vegeta sulked.

"Hey!" Goku paused. "When do I get to go on lunch?!"

"You d-don't get-t a lunch." Randall said as he refilled the ice dispenser. "And you're r-really not su-pposed to be e-eating those."

"NO LUNCH!?" his jaw dropped.

"Well, y-you're only here f-for four hours-s, so the only b-break you get is a-a fifteen."

"You gotta be joking! My stomach's growling and I'm STARVING!!!"

"How can you be starving? All I've seen you done is stuff your face!" Vegeta retorted, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"And all I've seen YOU do is stare at the register like you're afraid of it!"

"**THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS FEARS NOTHING!!!" **

"Uh huh, sure whatever." Goku took even more fries.

"Is that like the 'Prince of Darkness'?" Raven inquired dully.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter from behind caused both Saiyans to snap around. Vegeta's eyes bulged and mouth dropped. Goku couldn't talk on account of his mouth being stuffed with fries but managed to wave with one had as he held onto the steel basket.

"I had to see this to believe it! I must give my condolences to Chi-chi and mom cause I never thought in a million years that the, _'Mighty Prince of the Saiyans' _would be working at the Weenie Hut!" Trunks laughed. "By the way dad, I like your hat."

"_You_…" Vegeta spat. "What are _you _doing here?!"

"I came by to see how my dad was doing." Trunks lifted his sunglasses and rested them on top of his head as he gave a dazzling smile full of amusement and mockery. "Being your first day and all, here I figured you'd be nervous."

"Brat!" Vegeta warned growling.

"N-now n-now Vegeta-a." Randall approached, having overheard. "O-outside this b-building he may-y be your s-son, but in here, h-he's a customer! Y-you're gonna have to t-treat him the w-way you would t-treat any other p-person who comes in, w-with r-respect!"

"Yeah dad, you have to _respect_ me." Trunks snickered, barely able to contain his hysterics and snorted: "Like a customer."

"FINE!!! What do you want?!"

"Not much, just five Weenie combos, eight Weenies on a Stick and a milkshake to go." he was still grinning insanely. "And I want three of the five combos with extra chili sauce, four with extra cheese, with onions, and I want horseradish sauce on the side the left preferably, mustard, ketchup, and with the Weenies on a stick I want half of them breaded and I want all three dipping sauces, and you know what? Those Loaded Fries are calling me, so I'll have six of those, extra cheese and why not throw extra chili on those too, lets see, nine burgers -medium well- with lettuce, tomato, onion, that fried onion sauce, mustard and ketchup and I want those onions cooked, and throw plenty of cheese on it, that seasoned salt, pepper, and that milkshake I want it made with 2% percent milk." he paused and smiled. "Got all that?"

Vegeta glowered, all he got down on the register was his log in information.

"What kind of milkshake did you want?" Vegeta turned and stood aghast when Raven had everything ordered up on hers and was preparing to hit 'total'.

"Excuse me, I didn't say did I? I'd like chocolate, please."

"Oh, yes, laugh it up!" Vegeta narrowed his gaze as Trunks continued to chuckled.

"Here ya go Trunks!" Goku came carrying the take-out bags. "Radish sauce on the left and all! That Brute guy is amazing! You should have seen him putting together these things! I'm surprised he doesn't have all four Weenies!"

"Weenies?" Trunks snorted again as he swiped his card to pay.

"Here's your shake." Raven placed the cup and straw on the counter.

"Yeah, here instead of giving their employees stars for excellent service, they give Weenies!" he pointed to the single pin on Raven's apron. "And only about one person out of every generation gets all four!"

"Uh huh." he nodded, and turned to Vegeta and smiled. "Ya know dad, I hope one day I can be just like you…pffftttt….." he bit down on his lip, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to calm himself. "I just want you to know h-how proud I am…" Trunks took his bags, drink, and turned to leave the restaurant, laughing as he did.

Vegeta was infuriated, and as Trunks opened the door and stepped outside, Vegeta grabbed his register, tore it from the counter and chucked it. It hit Trunks squarely in the back of the head with a 'clang', causing him to stumble forward but he caught his balance.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!! JUST WAIT TILL I GET HOME!!! **I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!**" he shook his fist.

"V-Vegeta!" Randall stammered. "Y-You're supposed to r-respect our c-customers! Not throw th-things at them-m!"

"You said that outside this building he was my son, and he was outside!" Vegeta folded his arms and 'humph' ed.

"How can he still be walking? Shouldn't he be hurt?" Raven's eyes were wide as Trunks stood outside shouting obscenities and threats of his own before stalking to his blue sports car and screeching out of the parking lot.

"Eh, it would take a lot more than that to hurt him." Goku pointed before smiling. "They both have the same thick head."

"You're one to talk!" The Saiyan Prince snarled before the manager shouted:

"VEGETA!!! IN MY OFFICE **NOW**!!!"

oOoOoOo

"Your first day and you break something!" Vegeta rolled his eyes as poked his potatoes with his fork. "I don't know why I bother, perhaps shutting off your Gravity Room for a year or blocking YouTube for a week would teach you something about controlling that attitude of yours!"

"It was one register, and it's the brat's fault!" he glared at Trunks lounging at the other end of the table.

"You work at the Weenie Hut." he giggled.

"Don't go and blame it all on him, I know you better!" Bulma settled back in her seat. "You're just going to have to do better tomorrow!"

"You can't be serious?!" Vegeta bolted from his seat. "You mean I have to go to that accursed place _tomorrow_!?"

"You have a job now, Vegeta, your schedule says eight to five." she smiled a little. "And the day after that it nine to six."

"You can't expect me to suffer that indignity again?!"

"Too bad, unless you learn some patience, manners and respect will I let you stop." Bulma paused to sip her drink. "Until then, deal with it!"

Vegeta groaned and hung his head.

oOoOoOo

"How was your first day, dear?" Chi-chi smiled as she sat Goku's plate on the table.

"It was awesome!" he smiled, taking his seat. "Everyone is real nice, and in a few days they said they were going to let me work the grill!"

"That's wonderful Goku! To think, my husband, a working man!" she clasped her hands to her chest. "I'm so happy right now!"

"Uh….dad….you're still wearing your uniform." Goten said, a little unnerved. "I mean, it's real nice but…"

"You're right! I should probably change so I don't get it messed up! And I don't think I would have time to wash it before tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Chi-chi questioned as Goku stood from the table. "I thought your schedule said you were off tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I took somebody else's hours, a relative was sick, so I decided to help them out!" he smiled as he marched to his and Chi-chi's room. "I'll be right back!"

"Isn't this exciting?!" Chi-chi turned to Goten and Gohan who was eating dinner, since Videl and Pan were off visiting Mr. Satan. "Already he's picking up extra shifts! Just think when he gets his first paycheck!!!"

"Yeah, that's great mom but…have you seen the uniforms?" Gohan cringed.

"I'm surprised you don't like it, I was thinking you might steal it and invent a new super hero!" Goten laughed "Let's see, the Great Wiener Man!!!"

"_**SHUT UP**_!!!"

oOoOoOo

I had to add that last part for fun… as always Reviews are much appreciated!!!


	4. Play Areas Can Be Fun!

"Lets see, I'll have….no….how about…no….maybe a… wait that gives me stomach problems….hmmm…"

Vegeta was quickly losing patience. It was lunch time, the busiest time of the day and already the line was backed up to the condiment table where it curved around it and ended at the door to the stupid indoor play thing where brats would frolic insanely. Normally a thing like this wouldn't be cause Vegeta such grief, it was the moron that couldn't make up his mind.

"Will you pick something already!?!" he shouted. "I have better ways of wasting my time!!!"

"You know, you're being awfully rude!" he 'humph'ed before Vegeta grabbed him by his dress collar.

"My rudeness will be the least of your worries in _five_ seconds if you don't pick something!"

"Just a Weenie Combo with mustard." Vegeta growled, took the tray Goku set on the counter and smacked the guy in the face with it, knocking him out.

"**NEXT**!!!"

"Goku! Vegeta! When the line dies down I want you two to go wipe off the tables in the play area!" Steve called.

"Okay!" Goku smiled and went back to eating/making fries.

oOoOoOo

"Boy! I had forgotten how messy kids can be!" Goku remarked as he dumped several empty cups and wrappers into the trash. "Sure brings back the memories though! Gohan and Goten would play for hours on one of these things!"

He looked to the giant plastic-thing- with slides, crawlways, and whatnot.

"Ungrateful, spoiled brats!" Vegeta growled as he kicked away another one of those stupid balls that came from the ball pit and tried to block out the shrieks that came from the kids running around. "I hate them!"

"You don't mean that!"

"Oh yes I do!" he spat. "They're annoying, loud, obnoxious, don't know when to shut their mouths and stop whining!" (Hmm….)

"Well, you have to take the good and the bad!"

"Stop spitting out that happy, rainbow, idiotic foolishness!" Vegeta dodged another kid that came running by him. "**STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PESTS**!!!!!!!"

"Did Trunks scar you that bad?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "I mean I know he's a pyromaniac and blew up your gravity room more than a few times but, I mean, you've been through a lot worse!"

Vegeta didn't answer, not wanting to admit that dealing with Trunks was the **worst** thing he'd been through. Not to mention he was the reason he had Bulma install probes and an alarm on his gravity room. Good thing Bra was straightforward and only made him play dolls, dress-up and tea party. That he could handle any day…

Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. Vegeta looked to see one of the colored balls drop to the floor by his feet. Growling, he turned to Goku who was humming and changing the trash. He picked up the ball, and hurled it at Goku's head, striking him in the temple.

"Hey!" It didn't hurt him, but he still rubbed the spot where it hit. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Don't think you can throw things at me and get away with it!"

"I didn't throw anything at you!"

"Play dumb all you want!" Vegeta picked up another and threw it.

Goku dodged, not realizing it struck some poor kid and knocked him out. Vegeta laughed, pointing at the kid as Goku reached for one and pitched it. It bounced off Vegeta's head, and hit another kid, toppling him the floor.

"MY SPLEEN!!!"

"So that's how you wanna play is it Kakarot?" Vegeta grabbed another, and laughing, a swirl of blue energy surrounded it. "DODGE THIS ONE!!!"

"Uh oh!" Goku narrowly missed the ball that hurtled towards him, exploding when it hit the wall, sending kids flying.

"I GOTTA BOO-BOO!!"

"MOMMY!!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY BRAIN!!!!!"

"I never knew these places were so much fun!" Vegeta laughed manically.

Goku smiled, and launched his own ki enhanced ball, smacking Vegeta in the nose.

"**OW**!!!" he covered his nose with his hand. "What the crap?!?!"

"Well, I can't say you don't deserve that!" Goku 'humph'ed.

"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta summoned a ki ball and flung it.

Goku smacked it away, making it slam into the ceiling, bringing glass and concrete raining down. He then launched himself, hooking Vegeta around the neck with his arm and slammed him into the wall. Vegeta recovered quick, punching Goku hard in the face, knocking the other Saiyan back. Goku recoiled, and hit the edge of the ball pit. He fell back, landing in the pit. Vegeta jumped, landing on top of Goku and grabbed him by the throat.

"Why won't you just **die**!?!?" Vegeta screamed as he slammed Goku's head repeatedly into the balls.

"Well, for one, these things don't hurt!"

"SHUT UP!!!" he gasped when Goku grabbed his forearms and placing his foot on Vegeta's stomach he threw him away.

Goku jumped up, seeing Vegeta had already regained his footing and squared off. Goku planted his feet on the mesh netting beneath. He and Vegeta were at least knee deep in plastic balls and were trying to gain an edge, until:

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?! I TOLD YOU TWO TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!!! NOT PLAY AROUND!!!!" Steve, the manager screamed.

"I guess we're going to have to settle this later…" Goku groaned.

oOoOoOo

"You know, for the mess we made in there, I'd say this punishment it pretty light!"

"Speak for yourself Kakarot!!! This is worse than these stupid uniforms!!!"

"Oh come on, Vegeta! It's not that bad!" Goku obverted his toilet brush as he and Vegeta scrubbed the restrooms. "We could have gotten fired!"

"I would have welcomed that !" Vegeta groaned spraying the sinks with a cleaning foam. "Me, the Super Elite Prince of Saiyans scrubbing a public lavatory! If my father could see me now…"

"I'm sure he'd be proud Vegeta!" Goku smiled, as the other Saiyan fought the urge to wail.

oOoOoOo

YAY!!! Another fun day at work! Next chapter: Vegeta deals with the legendary customer who is never satisfied and is too critical of the service. Who will win? Well, its kinda obvious that Vegeta is, but it's still going to be funny!


	5. Everyone Meets Someone They Dont Like

The Previous Night:

"_AGAIN VEGETA!!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DESTROYED SOMETHING!!! AND TO TOP IT ALL OF THERE ARE NOW FIFTEEN KIDS IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!"_

"_Woman, you know those brats had---"_

"_IF YOU SAY THOSE KIDS HAD IT COMING YOU CAN KISS YOUTUBE, YOUR GRAVITY ROOM, __**AND**__ THE PLAYSTATION GOODBYE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!"_

"_Now that's just cruel and unusual, even for you!"_

"_NOW YOU BETTER LISTEN GOOD! IF YOU DESTROY AND/OR HURT ANOTHER CUSTOMER WHILE YOU'RE ON THE CLOCK AGAIN, SO HELP ME IF I WON'T THROW EVERYTHING YOU LOVE INTO THE GARBAGE!!!!!!"_

oOoOoOo

It had been a slow day at the Weenie Hut so far, and the manager had allowed multiple people to go on their lunch together. Vegeta was wondering if he should kill Steve now or wait until after he finished his lunch.

"Oooh! Vegeta!!! Come sit with me!" he groaned when he realized Goku was sitting with a few other of their 'co-workers'. "C'mon Vegeta!!! Come eat with us!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and figured he should at least humor the oaf. He sat down next to Raven, letting his tray drop onto the table. As much as he hated working at this disgraceful dump, his Saiyan stomach wouldn't let him forget his unbridled desire for the greasy, fattening goodness of the food. It was piled high and though he gained several weird looks he ignored them, it wasn't nearly as bad as Goku's.

"Vegeta, you know Merri who works drive thru?" Goku smiled, motioning to the girl next to him.

Of course he knew, who didn't miss her, she spat more rainbow, frilly, sunshine happiness than the oaf. She was young too, her hair was red, cut short with tight curls and pale blue eyes. And never, ever had Vegeta seen her NOT smile. It was really starting to creep him out…

"Hi Vegeta!" she waved, and he tried his best not to growl. "We've met before, but when I tried to say hi to you then, you told me to get lost, but I understand, everyone has their bad days!" she was also a friggin moron.

"How's your day been so far?" Goku asked as he mildly sipped his drink.

"The usual." he answered with a shrug.

"He threatened to tear someone's throat open when they asked for more mustard on their hotdog." Raven said. "It was awesome."

"Okaaayyyy…I take it you're not having such a wonderful day."

"For once you're being observant Kakarot." Vegeta grabbed a few fries and devoured them.

oOoOoOo

Soon after their lunch was over, and because it was still very, very slow, Vegeta wasn't getting in trouble for not doing anything, again. Randall was trying to occupy his time by needlessly sweeping the floors, while Raven tried to block out the "happy" conversation Goku and Merri were having.

"U-u-uh o-oh" Randall stopped as he spotted something in the parking lot. "I-I-its him-m!!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Raven drawled. "He's already been here once this week."

"Who's here?" Goku asked.

"E-everyone cal-ls him th-the worst c-customer fast food h-has ever had-d." Randall explained "H-his name is-s R-Ray, and he a-always finds-s something wrong and d-demands his meals b-be free."

"Not to mention he's the ugliest thing to ever walk the earth." Raven half snorted when Goku and Vegeta caught sight of him walking up to the door.

Vegeta's lip curled upward in disgust, the guy coming in the door reminded him too much of Dodoria. He was definitely as large, with a too short T-shirt, shorts, socks with sandals and a fanny pack. Perched on top of a small nose were thick black glasses, and this long hair was pulled in a low pony tail despite the fact there was none on the top of his head.

"Let me guess," Vegeta snarled when he came to the counter. "A small side salad and water."

"New employee." he muttered looking down at Vegeta with beady eyes that were _way _to close together. "Hardly, I'll have a weenie combo with a diet soda."

"Well, you're on the right track with one thing." he grumbled as he poked a few buttons on his register.

"Here ya go!" Goku smiled as he brought the tray. "Have a nice day!"

Ray quickly paid and took the tray, choosing to settle himself at a table close by. Vegeta on the other hand, couldn't keep his fist from trembling.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Goku asked.

"That guy…" Vegeta clenched his teeth. "He's infuriating!"

"But you barely spoke to him!"

"Kakarot, have you ever once in your life saw someone that you never met before, know that you didn't like them and wanted to hit them!?"

"Can't say that I have Vegeta."

"I get that way with everyone who walks through the door." Raven said.

"You're an idiot Kakarot!"

"Excuse me!"

"What do you want lardo?!" Vegeta turned to Ray standing with an irritated look.

"I have a problem, the hotdog I ordered was cold in the middle, and these fries are not to my expectations, and as for the soda, the ice was not filled according to the cup's specifications!" he pouted.

"What are you? Some kind of critic?!" Vegeta's eyebrow began to twitch.

"I demand a refund!" Ray sniffled, pushing his glasses back.

"You expect me to refund you when you've already ate most of the food!?!?"

"You know, I could always ask for a manager and file a complaint with you!" Ray threatened, but it only made the Saiyan angrier, and Vegeta felt the insane urge to hit him hard across his pudgy face.

"_NOW YOU BETTER LISTEN GOOD! IF YOU DESTROY AND/OR HURT ANOTHER CUSTOMER WHILE YOU'RE __ON THE CLOCK AGAIN__, SO HELP ME IF I WON'T THROW EVERYTHING YOU LOVE INTO THE GARBAGE!!!!!!"_

"And because of the poor service I think I also deserve a free credit!" he sniffed.

"You're pushing it!" Vegeta growled, when he suddenly had an idea.

"Very well, if you want to be that way, I wish to speak with your manager!" Instead of doing what he asked, Vegeta marched straight back to the break room where the time clock was held and punched out. When he came back, he walked around the counter with a smile. (Uh, oh….)

"Our manager is currently out back, I'll be more than happy to take you to him." He fought the urge to let out a maniacal laugh as Ray unwittingly followed, both passing a few customers on their way out.

"Hey! There's no one back here!" everyone suddenly heard.

"**Try to mess with me huh**?!" They heard Vegeta roar.

There were several loud pitched screams, thumping and slamming sounds and finally a loud _clang_. When Vegeta came back, he went, punched back in and manned his register.

"Any of _you_ wanna cause problems?!" he addressed the people standing in line who quickly shook their heads.

oOoOoOo

Later, Goku was busy humming to himself as he took out the trash. He opened the lid to the dumpster when he looked in and heard a faint '_help_'.

"Hey! I know you! You're that Ray guy who came in earlier! Why are you in the dumpster? Chi-chi says you can get real sick if you play in garbage for too long!"

What Goku failed to notice were the two enormous black eyes, multiple bruises, busted lip and scrapes Ray had all over him, as well as all the garbage that was all around him. He was only able to pull himself from the dumpster and run away screaming.

That was the last time anyone ever saw Ray at the Weenie Hut again.

oOoOoOo

HA! Sorry it took longer to get this chapter up, I had a brain fart and it shows. NEXT CHAPTER: Goku and Vegeta dress up as the Weenie Hut's mascots!!! More fun!!!!


	6. Oh How Quickly Things Can Go Wrong

The next few days passed without much incident. Even Vegeta seemed to be in a 'better' mood, having found a way to relieve stress and not get in trouble. Plus, the number of rude customers went to nil. Which is why whenever Goku went out to the dumpster, he found several people stuffed in it. Of course, good peaceful times never last long. (hehehe…)

"Goku! Vegeta! We haven't had one person in this place today! I want you two to get into the mascot costumes and get people in here!" Steve called from his office.

Goku gasped. "We get to be the mascots…"

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't want to put on some ridiculous Halloween getup and dance around on the sidewalk!"

"DO IT!!!" Steve yelled.

oOoOoOo

"I'm really starting to hate my life."

Outside the Weenie Hut, people in passing cars were greeted with the sight of the infamous mascots: Willy the Weiner and Peter the Fun Loving Sausage. Goku that idiot, Vegeta thought, looked positively stupid waving at people in his giant hotdog costume with huge red bowtie and white gloves. Vegeta himself sulked in his, with multi-colored beanie hat, tie and gloves.

"Hey Vegeta, you're supposed to be fun-loving!"

"Shut up! Don't you know how wrong this is!?"

"Well excuse me! But we're supposed to be getting people to come to the Weenie Hut!"

"Fine!" Vegeta stalked out into the middle of the street, and raising one foot, he stopped a speeding car by slamming it onto the hood.

"HEY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!" The guy screamed, leaning out his window with bulging veins in his neck.

"BUY SOMETHING!!" Vegeta shouted, picking up the car and throwing it towards the drive thru- which the guy promptly did. "Happy now?" he growled when he came back to stand on the sidewalk with Goku.

"That wasn't very fun-loving!"

"It was for me." Vegeta said with a straight face.

"You know, you're being awfully grouchy, I thought you'd be happy! Plus, we're not that much further away from getting our first Weenie!"

"I don't care about the stupid Weenies!"

"Well then, don't come crying to me when I get a Weenie before you!" Goku 'humph' ed then went back to waving at passers by.

"Vegeta! How come you're getting more people to honk at you than me?" Goku looked over a few minutes later to see Vegeta flipping them off. "Hey! You're not supposed to be doing that!"

"Just like you're not supposed to be eating everything in the back!" He retorted, folding his arms, rather uncomfortably. "Just keep your mouth shut!"

"You know, maybe we should take this outside!"

"We **ARE** outside you buffoon!!!"

"Fine! Why don't you go ahead and point out everything that's in front of your face!"

"That didn't make any sense!!!"

"Yeah, well, your face doesn't make sense!"

"Now, that's just stupid!"

"You're stupid!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!!"

oOoOoOo

"Oh…my…." Trunks tried not to break into hysterics when Vegeta, dressed as a giant sausage pounced on the hotdog clad Goku. He'd been parked in one of his cars across the street for most of the day, waiting with a video camera for his dad to do something stupid that he could one day use as black mail. And this was gold.

He tried to keep a steady hand, biting down his laughter when both began to punch and kick at each other, screaming and firing random ki blasts in the Weenie Hut parking lot. After blowing up several of the cars, they both ended up rolling around on the pavement, and out into the busy street beating each other in the face with their fists.

There quite a few cars that ended up crashing into one another trying to dodge the fighting Saiyans. And all Trunks could do was try not to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Finally, the manager came out and started yelling at the two of them.

"Party's over." Trunks wiped tears from his eyes as he stared at the camcorder he shut off. "You know, I have a better idea for this."

oOoOoOo

Vegeta came home later expecting Bulma to be waiting for him at the door and about to give another tongue lasing that would hold up dinner. Instead, strangely enough, she was no where to be found. Curious, he made his way through the house, until at last he came upon Trunks sitting at one of the computers with Bulma and Bra around him-giggling and laughing.

"Hey! What are you watching?" he came over.

"The newest video they put on YouTube!" Bulma said with a smile, and Vegeta's eyes widened in horror.

There, for the whole universe to see (yes, the universe has access to YouTube, everyone knows that!) was him, dressed as Peter the Fun Loving Sausage fighting out in front of the Weenie Hut with Willy the Weiner.

"That's it…" Vegeta whimpered. "I have officially be lumped together with the morons of this planet…."

oOoOoOo

"So, what did you do at work today?" Chi-chi asked as she, Goku and Goten ate dinner.

"Vegeta and I got to dress up as the Weenie Hut's mascots today! Of course, we did get into another fight."

"I'm not surprised." Chi-chi sighed. "I'm sure it was Vegeta's fault again, I don't know how Bulma puts up with him!"

"Yeah, I thought he'd be happy outside dressed as Willy the Weiner and Peter the Fun Loving Sausage." The drink Goten had been drinking made an exit through his nose.

"Goku!" Chi-chi hissed amongst Goten's hysteric laughter. "DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT AT THE TABLE!!!"

"What? What did I say?" Goku looked to Goten. "I don't get it."

oOoOoOo

Last night a friend of mine read this story and said that it couldn't get anymore wrong. I wrote this chapter today just to prove how wrong she was!


	7. Never Provoke Bored Security Guards

Shortly after closing, all employees were ordered to remain for a few minutes for a 'company meeting', much to Vegeta's annoyance. They'd been busy all day **-**despite being ALL out of fries**-** thanks to the humiliating video Trunks uploaded on YouTube. Nothing but stupid people chattering on about it and he tried his best not to torch the place. Bulma would be proud.

"I-I wonder w-what S-Steve's gonna say?" Randall stuttered from his seat next to the wall in the dining area. "H-He's been un-nusually up-ptight and is a-always on the phone w-with d-district t-these d-days!"

"He's always uptight." Raven replied.

"I just hope it's something nice! Like a pony!" Merri said with glee.

"That would be so cool!" Goku agreed, making Vegeta roll his eyes.

"I should expect as much." Vegeta said mostly to himself. "I'm sure the kids would _love_ to ride around on Wieners the Pony! As sick and demented as it would be."

Merri gasped, clasping her hands. "Wouldn't they?"

"Enough of this! I WANNA GO HOME!!!" he pouted.

"Shut up Vegeta, you'll all be outta here soon enough." Steve said when he entered. "Guys, I have something devastating to say, and I'll try to say this as gently as I can." he paused. "The Weenie Hut is closing and you all are going to lose your jobs!"

"WHAT?!"

"I DON'T WANT THE WEENIE HUT TO CLOSE!!!"

"YYYYEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!! That's the **BEST** news I've heard all night!!!" Vegeta smiled as they all heard Brute break out into tears.

"I'm sure it is." Steve rolled his eyes at the now, giddy Saiyan. "I just hope you enjoy the last three weeks of your work life here."

"B-but-t S-Steve! Wh-why are they c-closing the W-Weenie Hut-t?"

"Because the company, Good Food Inc. bought the place and decided that they're going shut it down and turn it into another Awesome Burger." he answered.

"But, there's an Awesome Burger at the corner of the street." Raven pointed out dully.

"Um, maybe they wanna be like that coffee place." Merri brought her finger to her chin in thought.

"You all are in INSANE!!!" Vegeta finally snapped. "THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!!!"

"That's _your_ opinion Vegeta." Goku sniffed. "I'm REALLY gonna miss the fries."

"You missed them today because you ATE all of them!!!" Vegeta pointed, as Goku's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Yeah….I did….*sniff*….I'm _**SO **_hungry right now!!!" he gripped his stomach as it gurgled.

"That's coming out of your pay!" Steve pointed to Goku. "But you can all go now, that's all I had to say. Have a good night!"

oOoOoOo

A few minutes later as they all filed out of the darkened restaurant, Goku and Vegeta waited for everyone else to leave before they did.

"Geez, and I was having a lot of fun too…" Goku sighed as they watched them leave the parking lot. "Wish there was something we could do…"

"Oh SPARE me!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What are we supposed to do? Waltz right in to Good Food Inc and beg and plead for them not to close the Weenie Hut and because I'm so SURE they're not power hungry and greedy leeches- and they'll simply feel some kind of preposterous "compassion" and leave it open!"

Goku stood there for a moment, before smiling. "You're off tomorrow aren't you?"

"Oh, no! Nonononononononononono!!!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO SPEND MY _**ONE **_DAY OFF WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!!"

oOoOoOo

"I hate you…" Vegeta muttered as he and Goku sat in the overly plush and extravagant waiting area of Good Food Inc's corporate building.

"Cheer up! It's not like it's the end of the world!" Goku said as he cradled a large, glass bowl of mints he swiped from the service desk they passed before coming in.

"The end of the world I can handle." He 'humph'ed.

"Geez, don't they have anything better to eat?" Goku looked down at the half-eaten mints then to Vegeta who wasn't listening, choosing to bury his nose in a magazine.

His ears suddenly perked upon hearing a conversation going on between two of the business attired workers who were walking by.

"I hear that there is still is plenty of Margarine's birthday cake in the break room."

"Urgh, I would devour that whole if I wasn't stuck on this diet!"

"Vegeta----I'm gonna go to the…er….bathroom….yeah….I'll be right back…."

"Whatever…"

Leaving his chair, Goku easily slipped from the room and down the hall in what he presumed was the company's break room. He couldn't be sure, his stomach knew which way to go though. Around a corner and through an open door he found it: lined with tall drink and snack machines a stuffed fridge, freezer, those dispenser things filled with sandwiches, chocolate drinks **and** the best part-- _there was no one around_.

"You never lead me astray my friend." Goku said as he patted his stomach. "Now, let's see where that cake is…"

oOoOoOo

A few moments later, an employee happened to come down the same hall. Feeling frustrated, exhausted and extremely famished, he turned into the break room to find a-a-a complete **MESS**. Every last one of the vending machines had been broken into, the glass and wrappers lay scattered across the floor. The refrigerator was empty and lying on the other side of the room from where it should have been. All the tables and chairs were overturned, and the apparent cause was chewing rather loudly, holding onto a pink box while one hand was grasping a piece of cake.

"Uh…you didn't want any of this did you?" Goku asked when he saw a thin man dressed in a grey suit. "I'll just go now…" he quickly fled past the startled guy and headed back to the waiting room.

"S-S-SECURITY!!!!!!!"

As Goku was scurrying down the hall, guards in black suits and neck ties rounded the corner in black sunglasses.

"There he is!!!"

"He's got the last of the cake!!!"

"GET HIM!!!"

"**Yikes!!!**" Goku turned and promptly fled in the other direction with fifty security guards behind him.

"STOP!!! SURRENDER THE CAKE!!!"

"TASER HIM!!!"

"SIMONS!!! GET YOUR BLACKJACK READY!!!"

"**DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!?!?!**" Goku yelled, keeping a firm grasp on the cake box as he ran down winding corridors and eventually busted through a set of doors.

He found himself faced with an insane obstacle course made of grey cubicles. Thinking, now or never he picked his way through the carpeted paths, dodging carts full of office supplies, scurrying workers, occasionally causing papers to fly up in the air.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! I'm just trying to get through here! Oh! Sorry about that!!!"

"THERE HE IS! RIKO! GO LEFT! KOWALSKI! RIGHT! WE'LL CUT HIM OFF!!!"

"Geez! These guys are relentless!" Goku exclaimed as he emerged from the maze and scooted to a stop when his path was blocked by the guards.

"Stop right there!"

"We've got dynamite and we're not afraid to use it!" one pulled a red stick with tied fuse from the inside of his jacket.

"**YOU GUYS ARE INSANE**!!!!"

"Just give us the cake and no one gets hurt." One said calmly, as Goku tightened his grip on the box.

"Don't you care that people could get hurt if that went off?!" they were silent for a moment.

"Do you want us to lie?" Goku shook his head.

"No." they answered abruptly, making the Saiyan's face drop.

"Riko! Kowalski! What's the status?" Goku turned to see their leader behind him.

"He still refuses to give up the cake."

"Tough guy huh? I respect a guy who is willing to face death for a chocolate strawberry swirl cake with real butter cream icing!"

"Actually it's the whipped icing." Goku pointed, causing the security guards to grimace.

"WHAT?!?!"

"That's utterly disgusting!!!"

"Not the real icing?!?!"

"Well, that's a disappointment! Come on guys! We've burned up at least five minutes of our day!" They all turned and headed back. "Count yourself lucky today!"

oOoOoOo

"That was some bathroom break!!!" Vegeta growled when Goku slid into the seat next to his.

"Y-yeah, there was…one heck of a line…"

"Did you destroy another break room?"

"…..no….."

oOoOoOo

YAY!!! Another chapter!!! It was rather pointless and took awhile to get it going: until I based the security guards on the penguins from Madagascar (that I wish I owned but don't, sadly…I love them though!) but, it got things rolling!


	8. Step 1: Take Out Awesome Burger

"_So….you're saying there is no way that you can keep the Weenie Hut open?" Goku asked while Vegeta crossed his fingers._

"_Unless you can somehow get more sales than the Awesome Burger down the street." The representative they got an audience with said. "I mean, Weenie Hut's sales are just not up to our qualifications, it would cost less money for us to convert it."_

"_So, all we have to do is get more sales than Awesome Burger?"_

"_That and keep them that way." he sighed. "I honestly don't know how you would do that, I REALLY like the shakes."_

oOoOoOo

The next day on lunch, Goku and Vegeta were stationed in the bushes beside Awesome Burger's parking lot. Well, they were more shrubs, but….lets not discourage them. It'll all work out.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course it is Kakarot! While you were busy sleeping last night, I was doing research! -While downloading some of my favorite videos from YouTube onto the computer just in case none of this goes the way I want it to-!" Vegeta replied.

"Oh…okay…."

"I have to go over it again don't I?" Goku nodded, gaining an irritated sigh from Vegeta.

"The number one reason that restaurants lose customers is if a single person finds something disgusting in their food!" he obverted a plastic sandwich bag.

"Vegeta those are…." his eyes went wide.

"Yes, they are those delicious and yet somehow convincing gummy worms and cockroaches that I snagged from a group of trick-or-treaters last year!" he said with pride. "Halloween is my favorite holiday."

"So, you're gonna use those to make everyone go to the Weenie Hut?"

"All we have to do is go in, order something to eat--"

"ALL RIGHT!!!" Vegeta shook a fist.

"**WILL YOU FOCUS!?!?!?!?!?**"

"Uh….what are you two doing…?"

"Hey! Goten! **HEY**!!! What are you doing here!?" Goku asked when he saw his youngest son carrying several take out bags from Awesome Burger.

"Uh….nothing…." he uncomfortably shifted the load in his arms.

"Nothing?!?! It looks like something to me brat!!!" Vegeta snarled, still shaking his fist. "_**CONSPIRING WITH THE ENEMY YOU TRAITOR!!!**_"

"I'm not conspiring, sheesh, I'm just getting lunch!" Goten retorted.

"Son, usually I'm not stern with you, but loyalty is something that you're seriously lacking!"

"And sanity with you two, you're two grown men in hotdog hats and bowties "hiding" in twelve inch tall Alpine Currants!"

"Maybe we shoulda changed, huh?" Goku glanced down at his uniform.

"I was so eager to put my well conceived plan into action I forgot to change!"

"You grab his jacket, I'll take his shirt!" Goku and Vegeta snatched Goten by his sleeves and pulled him down.

oOoOoOo

"Alright…so…we go in order something…wow, this is really good…put the fake bugs IN the food and….pass me more of that barbeque sauce…make a fuss…thanks….and everyone will come to Weenie Hut?" Goku said as he swallowed another burger.

"Yes, ingenious isn't it?!" Vegeta said, munching on his own. "Hey! DON'T EAT ALL THE CHICKEN!!!" he slapped Goku's hand.

"Dude…this is _sooo_ not cool…" Goten groaned where he lay tied with the red bowties in the mulch behind them; watching helplessly as they devoured his food.

"Well, maybe this will teach you a lesson!" Goku turned, now wearing Goten's red T-shirt with his aviator sunglasses perched on top of his head while Vegeta sat donned in his dark grey and black blazer. Hot dogs hats cast aside.

"Yeah, the next time I see you two while I have food I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut and run!" he said, thankful they left him in his dark washed jeans and white tank.

"Don't think like that! If we would have gone in there with those crazy things on, it would have been kinda obvious we were up to something!" Goku smiled then turned to Vegeta. "I just got one question though, why are you being so helpful all of a sudden? You're not planning on blowing up anything are you?"

"Of course not! The woman threatened that if I lost my job there would go YouTube!"

"Good thing you downloaded some."

"If she doesn't find out I did, I'll be willing to share for a price…"

"That's not fair!" Vegeta laughed.

"All right! We've finished here, let's go Kakarot!"

"While you're in there, bring be back some onion rings! Since you ate all mine!" Goten called as he watched them go.

"We will if we remember!" Vegeta called as they entered.

Inside they were met with pure awesomeness, making them kinda wish it was Awesome Burger they worked at. There were blue walls, black and white checkered floors, stainless steel tables, chairs with purple cushions and a black ceiling with funky glass lamps.

"This place is…**AWESOME**!!!"

"Kakarot! FOCUS!!! Remember what we're here for!" he grabbed his shirt collar as he whispered harshly.

"Oh yeah, right!"

They both walked up to the spotless counter, and glared at the all too perfect cashier.

"Hello!" she smiled. "Would you two like to try our new Awesome Combo? It comes with broiled onions and our signature sauce!"

"Wow! That sounds good! I'm REALLY hungry!"

"Shut up Kakarot and let me do the talking!" Vegeta smacked him. "We'll take twelve!"

"Only twelve?" Goku groaned, rubbing his stomach. "That's not nearly enough…."

"T-twelve-?" she stuttered, as Vegeta raised an aggravated eyebrow.

"Yes, got a problem with it?"

"N-no sir!" she promptly tapped a few buttons on the large touch screen. "Anything else?"

"How about---"

"No!" Vegeta cut Goku off, making him scoff. "That'll be it!"

"Hey!"

"Shut up you idiot! I'm the one that's paying for this!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude!" Goku folded his arms as Vegeta paid and took the tray piled with their food, cutting him off with a glare as he tried to reach for one of the fries.

They took a seat after nearly taking all of the ketchup, barbeque sauce, mustard and mayonnaise from the condiment stand. Wondering all the while how they were going to pull off their plan without eating all the food first.

"So uh….how are we gonna…you know…"

"Just keep your mouth shut and let me do this!" Vegeta carefully eyed all the other people around them, making sure that they were not being watched. "Take one of these, put it in your food and let me do the rest!" he handed him one of the gummies.

"Wha-?! But---I wanna eat!!!"

"Don't you forget why we're doing this you idiot! YouTube is at stake!" Goku sighed, reluctantly taking the oh so delicious gummy bug and placed it on one of his burgers.

"KAKAROT!!! LOOK!!! THERE'S A COCKROACH ON YOUR FOOD!!!" Vegeta screamed and pointed, giving Goku a not so easy feeling about this but….

""Oh my goodness! -Vegeta!- You are right! --There is a bug!-- On my food!"

"OH THE HUMANITY!!" he yelled as he grabbed hold of the edge of the table and flipped it. "THAT IS DISGUSTING!!! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!?!?!" Vegeta began kicking at chairs, flipping more tables and scattering people as he went through the restaurant.

"Um….Vegeta…." Goku watched as he continued to rampage, knocking over anything he came across.

"HOW CAN ANYONE EAT AT A DUMP LIKE THIS!!!"

"Um…sir…we're gonna have to ask you to leave…" The manager of Awesome Burger had been called and reluctantly tried to halt the Saiyan's out of control behavior.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!" Vegeta pointed.

"Vegeta…maybe we should go….you're acting like…." Goku stammered, inching closer to the door, knowing full well what he was about to do.

"I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR A DECENT MEAL AND I GET SERVED GARBAGE LIKE THAT!!!" Vegeta jabbed a finger into the manager's chest.

"Vegeta, just don't do anything crazy, remember YouTube!"

"SPARE ME YOUR PLEAS KAKAROT! I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS PLACE TO KINGDOM COME AND MAYBE THEN THEY'LL UNDERSTAND NOT TO TRY THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!!!"

"**HE'S GONE MAD!!!!!! RUNAWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Goku threw up his hands and ran out with a group of screaming people behind him.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"

_**KABOOM**_

For the next half hour, debris from Awesome Burger rained down, covering the whole block. Authorities closed down the surrounding streets, thinking a terrorist was on the loose. If they only knew…

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you went in there with the intention of blowing the place up." Goku said from where he and Vegeta reclined on the Weenie Hut rooftop, watching the smoke still drift up from where Awesome Burger once stood.

"Bah, you would…" Vegeta smiled, looking pleased with himself.

"WILL YOU TWO UNTIE ME NOW!?!?!" Goten shrieked, lying behind them.

"In a minute Goten, sheesh…." Goku folded his arms. "We're still not done though…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me…"

oOoOoOo

BWAHAHA!!! Vegeta's so much fun! I wanna mention that I'm now a beta reader, (specializing in humor) so if you have anything you would like for me to take a look at I'm more than happy to help! It's the least I can do for everyone who's been SOO NICE and helpful!!! And I promise, I'll have the next chapter up soon!!!


	9. Step 2: Be Nice

Contrary to popular belief, I did not fall off the planet. Just suffered a major case of writer's block.

oOoOoOo

"**WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?!?!?!" **Vegeta shouted at the empty restaurant, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Geez, aren't you in a mood today?" Goku said from the back, munching on fries.

"I completely obliterated that stupid Awesome Burger and yet, NO ONE IS COMING HERE!!!"

"Well, maybe if you stopped being so mean to the customers, and scaring them off, then maybe people would actually come!"

"What kind of senseless babble is that?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Well, all I'm saying, if you were a bit nicer then maybe we would get more business! And if we get more business then they wouldn't close us down and we could keep YouTube!"

"What is this "nice" you speak of?! **I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!!! **I was never supposed to be _nice_ to anyone! I was meant to **destroy**! And laugh manically while standing on the carnage!!!"

"Now, there lies our problem." Goku pointed, shoving a few fries in his mouth.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!?!"

"You did send that last guy to the hospital with a snapped neck when he said you were being, "too tense."" Raven said. "It was incredible."

"Alright, so maybe that last one did get on my nerves." he shook his head. "But I refuse to be "polite" to these inferior insects! Not when I know I can squash them when they aggravate me!"

"Vegeta, who doesn't aggravate you?" Goku questioned as the Saiyan Prince thought….for several minutes.

"**SHUT UP!!!" **he turned his back and tightly folded his arms.

He refused to let what Goku said get to him. But he had already come to the conclusion that it was futile to ignore. Obviously the only thing that would keep them open would be an increase in customers. And so far, he'd chased away more than a dozen and sent twice that many to the ICU.

Since the destruction of Awesome Burger -which the Woman knew he was behind- he had no YouTube or Gravity Room. And his stress was quickly building. If he couldn't come up with some way to keep the Weenie Hut open QUICK he would hate to see what else her wrath could invoke. Like taking away the Playstation…again. Or the PSP, or worse yet, delete _Snood _from the computer!!!

**NO!!! It couldn't come to that!!! IT WOULDN'T COME TO THAT!!!**

Vegeta slammed his forehead down on the counter, groaning. Very well, desperate times called for desperate measures. (He was going to kill whoever came up with that line, after he saved Weenie Hut.) And Vegeta was desperate.

So be it! Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans would be….._nice_…..gackt….

oOoOoOo

Several more hours passed without a single customer and Vegeta thought he was home free. With only five minutes of his shift left, he was quite proud that he hadn't destroyed anything. But of course, things NEVER go as Vegeta wants them to. (That's what makes it all so fun!)

A smartly dressed man walked in, with a phone glued to his ear and wildly talking. Vegeta groaned as he walked up to the counter and continued talking to the person on the other end. He tried to keep his cool as he glanced at the clock with three minutes to go and still, the guy had yet to order.

"Yeah I'm going to that party tonight….yeah, I think so….I don't know….maybe…..oh nothing, just getting something to eat…..uh huh….uh huh….yeah she's gonna be there…."

"Are you ready to order…?" Vegeta gritted his teeth, trying to keep his fist from flying.

"Uh huh….yeah….hold on…..just a sec…..yeah, can I get a Weenie Combo….no way! She did not do that!!!"

"Would you…..like anything else…?" Vegeta's head twitched unconsciously.

"Yeah….hold on….yeah, can I get extra cheese on the fries?"

"….sure…" he twitched, feeling something deep in his stomach that made him wanna hurl. "…no….problem…"

"Uh, Vegeta are you okay?" Goku asked when he came to give the guy his food. "You don't look so good."

Right now, Vegeta was physically shaking. Already it was time for him to leave, and the stupid moron was still talking and had yet to pay. Beads of sweat were pouring from his forehead, and his jaw was beginning to cramp.

"Uh huh….right….sure…..I don't know, it all depends on what she says…….yeah….."

"….is…..that….all…?" Vegeta popped his neck.

"…. no way….you are lying to me…..yeah, that's all…..uh huh…."

Vegeta hit the total button, almost breaking the machine. But just as he was about to pay.

"Hey, instead, can I get one of those Corndog Combos?"

"Excuse me?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I decided I don't want this…can I call you back? Thanks, bye." he hung up and placed his phone in his pocket.

"You're still gonna have to pay for it." Vegeta said as civilly as he could.

"That is outrageous! Why do I have to pay for it if I don't want it!?" he demanded, his face turning red.

"Well, that's just our policy!" Vegeta felt his temper flaring. "We make it, you buy it! Otherwise it will be counted as a loss sale!"

"Well….I'm still not paying for it." he folded his arms and lifted his chin.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR IT OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!!!" **Vegeta grabbed the guy by the collar, and tightened his grip so his message wouldn't be disregarded as a insignificant threat.

He did pay, and ran out of the restaurant.

"You did it again." Goku sighed. "Too much for small favors…"

"SHUT UP YOU CLOWN!!!" Vegeta shouted, then began taking deep breaths. "I surprised I didn't kill him."

"S-s-so am I-I!" Randall wheezed. "F-for a m-minute there-e I t-th-thought you were g-gonna explode!"

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Goku questioned. "You didn't threaten him as quick as you would usually do."

"That's none of your business!" He sighed. "We're doomed aren't we?"

"Most likely." Goku answered.

"Y-Yeah, t-the last time w-we had a lot of c-c-customers was wh-when that video o-f-f you two f-fighting in the m-mascot costumes w-went up on Y-Y-YouTube." Randall sighed too.

"Kakarot!!!" Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar and pulled him down. **"I've got an idea!!!!"**

"Does it involve blowing things up?" he whined.

"NO!!! IT'S BRILLANT!!!" Vegeta laughed. "I know of a way that we can attract customers AND fight at the same time!!! And above all! It'll give us an excuse to get on YouTube!!!"

"Really?" Goku perked up.

"YES!!!" Vegeta laughed some more. _**"I'M A FRIGGIN GENIOUS!!!!!!"**_

oOoOoOo

We gotta give Vegeta credit for trying. *sighs* But as for Vegeta's ingenious plan to save the Weenie Hut without blowing anything up, I'm not telling. It'll be awhile before I update again, I'm gonna write the rest of the story and post it at the same time. BUT FEAR NOT!!! The last two chapters are already written!!! And I just need to work on the next and do some tweaking….**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**


	10. Cage Match: Willy vs Peter

The Weenie Hut was crammed a few nights later, thanks to Goten and a little video placed on YouTube advertising a cage match between Willy the Weiner and Peter the Fun Loving Sausage.(evil laugh) Steve was thrilled, and no one seemed to pay attention to the weird green people and out of place kais wearing T-shirts sporting the mascots. All the employees really cared about was seeing drinks or corndogs in their hands.

The empty ball pit was placed in the center of the dining area, mesh net and all. They had to improvise since they couldn't find any fighting cages on eBay. But regardless, the mascots were finished warming up and on either side of the pit.

"HA! This is the perfect opportunity for us to settle our score Kakarot! I won't be surprised to find your defeat posted all over YouTube!" Vegeta laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure! It may be Peter who gets the smack down tonight!" Goku smiled from the opposite side.

"That is just so wrong…" He paused, shaking his head.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I don't get it!"

"You seriously don't?"

"No…"

"…idiot…."

"**WHOA!!!! GO WILLY!!! SHOW THAT SAUSAGE WHO'S THE MAN!!!"**

"Thanks King Kai!" Goku waved.

"HEY!!! BRAT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Vegeta pointed to his son's T-shirt with Willy plastered on the front.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" Trunks said, motioning to his table in the front littered with food and his video camera clutched in his hand. "I'm enjoying the show! And quite possibly--prepared to plaster your losing face on YouTube."

"YOU BETTER SHOW SOME LOYALTY YOU UNGRATEFUL SPAWN OR I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!"

"You've been screaming that for years and I'm still alive!" he mocked, munching on a corndog. "Hey, do me a favor and try to stay in the fight for at least five minutes, I've got good money on the line."

"**WHAT?!?!?!"**

"Hehe, this is turning out to be quite an event wouldn't you say?"

oOoOoOo

_down in Hell…._

"**Where the crap is Frieza with our take-out?!?!" **Cell shouted as he and the other more "famous" inhabitants sat clustered around the giant TV screen showing the "fighting cage" at the Weenie Hut.

"He's gonna miss this if he doesn't get back soon!!!" Bojack cried, gaining an irritated sigh from King Cold.

"If he does it's his own fault! He's been gone for almost an hour!"

"I'd rather have something to eat while watching this! It's not an event if you don't have food!" Cell 'humph'ed and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Just chill out, he'll be here anytime now!" Cooler stated from his reclined position.

"We should have sent Babidi, he's more reliable." Bojack muttered before they all heard:

"I'm back!!!"

"What took you so long!?!?" Cell demanded when the former Ice-jin lord tossed him a bag.

"You wouldn't believe how long I had to wait to get fries!" Frieza said, sorting through the take out bags. "Apparently there's a major shortage!"

"Shortage of fries!?" Cooler raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they keep having to send them to some place on earth!" he sounded irate.

"That's a first." King Cold remarked.

"Who cares so long as we got them!" Cell stuffed a few in his mouth.

"So, have they started?" Frieza asked once the food was distributed.

"Not yet, Willy is favored to win, but people have been calling Peter the underdog so either way, it's going to be an interesting fight." Bojack explained.

"Stupid Nameks and Kais! How come they get stadium seating!?!?" Cell shouted once more.

"Complain why don't you?" Frieza turned to glare.

"He's done nothing but complain since he got here!" Cooler stated.

"SHUT UP!!!"

"_F-F-FIGHTERS!!! A-A-RE YOU R-R-R-EADY?!?!?!"_

oOoOoOo

"I'm ready to beat your carcass into the ground!" Vegeta smiled.

"Don't be so sure!" Goku replied with a grin of his own.

"**F-F-F-IGHT!!!"**

Vegeta was the first to charge, his costume was much lighter and allowed him more flexibility than Goku's. He managed to land what would have been critical hits, except Goku's Willy outfit had more padding, and the resulting hits did little to phase him.

"You third class wretch!!! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?!?!"

"You've asked me that before, and I really don't have an answer, although you know full well I've died several times before!"

"**SHUT UP!!!!"**

Vegeta swung his fist, which Goku had a hard time deflecting, but nonetheless, when it did hit him square in the jaw, it didn't hurt. Growing frustrated, Vegeta directed more punches and kicks towards him, but every blow only seemed to get a reaction from the crowd.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!"

"Hehe! That tickles!"

"THIS IS POINTLESS!"

"Oh c'mon Vegeta! Just because you're a pansy---"

"_**WHAT?!?! **__**GALIC GUN**__**!!!"**_

"NO VEGETA NOT IN HERE!!!" Goku dodged while everyone who was sitting in the direction of Vegeta's incoming blast quickly scattered too.

"This is sooo cool!" Trunks laughed when one side of the restaurant blew up.

"VEGETA! You're going to hurt someone!"

"Oh, like I care!" he shot, and began firing more ki blasts.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!?!" Goku shouted, barely missing each blast.

"SHUT-UP YOU THIRD CLASS CLOWN!!!" Vegeta smirked and pointed. "Besides, those useless pests in the crowd are loving it!"

Indeed, when Goku turned to look, the only thing he saw were ecstatic faces and cheering that would have rivaled Chi-chi's at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Huh, maybe Nameks weren't as peaceful as everyone said they were.

"Just think Kakarot, once this gets out, just think of how many will come to the next cage match!"

"Alright, you've proven your point!" Goku smiled. "Let's go!"

Both charged at once, exchanging a rapid barrage of kicks and punches that gained only fanatic cries from the audience. Yes indeed, at that moment if things had continued that way Weenie Hut would have been saved. But this is Goku and Vegeta we're talking about, so let's be realistic shall we?

"Is that the best you can do?!" Goku taunted, blocking all of Vegeta's rapid punches.

"You wanna see my best?!" Vegeta suddenly went Super Saiyan, and landed a hard punch to Goku's jaw, causing the other Saiyan to fly right through the mesh netting and plow into several tables and chairs. Goku sat up, rubbing his jaw, thinking the match was over: but NO!!! His eyes widened when he saw Vegeta coming at him, his fist raised.

Goku flipped backwards, missing Vegeta's punch as it slammed into the hard flooring instead. Goku landed a critical kick to Vegeta's neck, sending the Saiyan Prince careening across the length of the dining area and crashing into a group of Nameks and Kais.

"This isn't looking good…" Dende watched as Vegeta stood up and rushed at Goku again.

"I'm suggesting we leave, I'm beginning to think that they're not going to stop!" Mr. Popo cried seeing Goku go Super Saiyan too.

"This is so cool and so dangerous! I want to get out of here, but I don't want to miss a second of this!" Korin stated as more ki blasts began to fly.

"King Yemma is recording all of this at his place, we can leave here, watch it there and catch whatever we missed!" Elder Kai suggested which was met with a wide range of approval.

"What a bunch of losers!" Trunks jabbed as everyone left save him, King Kai and Piccolo.

"**YEAH!!!"**

"**C'MON WILLY!!!"**

"Speaking of losers…" He pointed his camera in the direction of Goku and Vegeta, then heard an unsettling series of cracks and groans. "Well…maybe it is time I get a better vantage point, c'mon you two!" He grabbed the two remaining spectators and went outside.

Goku and Vegeta were still caught up in their fight to realize that everyone had left and was watching from either a safe distance outside, Hell or in King Yemma's office. Tables and chair lay broken and scattered across the crushed floor, while the walls bore large cracks and one side of the building was missing.

Both Goku and Vegeta were grasping each other's throats, their costumes were torn, and the building was in serious danger of collapsing. Finally, they jumped apart, Vegeta spreading his arms wide , creating two orbs of gold ki before bringing them together in front of him, while Goku did his signature move.

"**FINAL FLASH!!!!"**

"**KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"**

Suddenly, they both heard a loud crack and pop, and looked up just in time to see the ceiling fall on them. They screamed as they both lost control of their attacks and somehow created a widespread force that leveled the entire block and surrounding streets.

"We've done it now, haven't we?" came Goku's voice as he pushed a piece of debris away from him and stood up.

"Shut up…." Vegeta groaned, preferring to remain buried.

"Are you okay?" Goku bent down and rummaged through the mass of concrete before pulling him out. "Yep! You're fine!"

"Let go of me you clown!" Vegeta smacked him away, and looked at the mayhem they caused.

"Nice going dad!" both turned to see Trunks standing not too far away with King Kai and Piccolo. "Just wait till mom finds out!" he then smiled, and obverted his camera. "I'm going to get it all on tape!"

"**YOU INSOLENT BRAT!!!" **Vegeta picked up a piece of concrete and hurled it at him.

Trunks easily sidestepped it, letting it hit King Kai and Piccolo and remarked. "You're aim needs work."

"HEY VEGETA!!!" Goku suddenly shouted. "THE MASCOTS!!! I FINALLY GET IT!!!

"_**AAARRGGHHH!!!"**_

oOoOoOo

Uh oh, this isn't looking too good….I wish there was some way to find out how many of you are actually going to check eBay to see if there are any fighting cages for sale….just a random thought….I've already looked.


	11. How Are We Going To Explain This?

"That's it….we couldn't even stop fighting for YouTube." Goku sighed as he and Vegeta sat in the burnt grass beside the pit of brown dirt that used to be the parking lot after Vegeta chased Trunks off.

"WWWWHHHHYYYY????????" Vegeta wailed, fisting his hands in his hair.

"There there." he patted the Saiyan prince on the back. "I'm sure we can find another site with the same videos, even myspace has a lot of them!"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME YOU IDIOT!!! **IT WILL NEVER BE THE SAME!!!"**

"…you're right…" Goku sniffed. "I'm really hungry."

They sat in silence for the next several minutes, if you ignored their sniffles. But suddenly, a strange man appeared behind them, sporting one of the mascot T-shirts and a white ponytail and beard. Both Saiyans turned, raising an eyebrow as he smiled down at them.

"That my friends, was AWESOME!!!" he shook each of their hands. "In all my years I've NEVER seen anything draw a crowd like that or sell more food products in a single night!"

"Just who are you old man?!" Vegeta scowled.

"The name's Harvey Reed, I'm the owner and CEO of Good Food Inc!" Both Goku and Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"You **OWN** Good Food Inc?" Goku pointed.

"Yes indeed I do!" Harvey smiled. "And I've never had as much fun at a place like this! A cage match between mascots?! It's INGENIOUS!!! I myself bought several T-shirts and food! And I could have gotten it all for free!"

"Oh yes, just come over and gloat why don't you?" Vegeta mumbled.

"Gee sir, I'm glad you had fun and all, but, we've got a situation about how we're gonna explain to our wives we blew up another food place." Goku sighed.

"Well, why don't you tell them that we're going to rebuild this place and make it even bigger and better! You've even saved us a bundle on demolition!"

Both sets of ears perked up.

"You, mean to tell me…"

"I've decided not to build another Awesome Burger, I mean c'mon, there's one on every street corner! NO! We'll make it even better than Awesome Burger and the Weenie Hut!" he paused. "I'll call it….Awesome Weenie!"

"Awesome Weenie…?" Vegeta felt his lip curl.

"That sounds….so AWESOME!!!" Goku jumped.

"You two can work there to! And as a bit of a thank you, I'll even make you managers!"

"Really?!" Vegeta bounced up. "You mean I can boss people around and they have to do as I say?! I can even throw out rude _and_ insufferable people!?"

"If you want! I know that will definitely make our staff feel more secure!" Harvey smiled. "I'll even throw in a 50% off discount just for the two of you!"

"_**YES!!!" **_Goku smiled. **"I'm **_**so**_** in!!!"**

"Being able to destroy those who bother me and control the workers is something a Saiyan Prince would accept with extreme pride! **And I shall!!!"**

"NO YOUR NOT!!!"

"Chi-chi?"

"WOMAN?!?!"

"You can at least call me by my name Vegeta, although I doubt it will help your current situation!" Bulma glared.

"We blame ourselves for what happened!!!" Chi-chi frowned.

"But Chi-chi, didn't you hear? They're gonna rebuild the Weenie Hut and make it better than before! We've even got management positions!"

"Even with a management salary Goku, you still couldn't pay off what we owe!!!"

"Owe? We owe somebody something?"

"The Weenie Hut Goku! Have you even looked at your supposed 'pay checks'? They've been taking money **out **of it to pay for the fries you've been eating! It would take you YEARS to work it off! And I don't even want to think about how much more you would accumulate!!!"

"Geez…"

"We're going home!" Chi-chi grabbed Goku by the ear and dragged him off.

"HA!!!" Vegeta pointed and laughed.

"Excuse you, mister, but you're in a worse position than he is!" Bulma stared.

"Say what?"

"You've blown up Awesome Burger, the Weenie Hut, put several people in the hospital **AGAIN **and there is no way I'm going to let a menace like you have a position of power of any kind!"

"B-but Woman!!! I wanna--"

"Not buts! You're not taking that management job because it will only lead to people getting hurt and/or killed _and _because it will make you **undeservingly happy**!"

Vegeta whined.

"And as punishment for everything you've done, no YouTube, Playstation, PSP, Snood or Gravity Room!!!"

"_**THAT'S TORTURE!!!"**_

"Deal with it!" Bulma grabbed his arm and pulled Vegeta along behind her, screaming and crying.

~THE END~

YAY!!! They saved Weenie Hut! Kinda….anywho, I'd very much like to extend a sincere thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story (which isn't much because I'm dead inside! Lol just kidding) And to everyone who has been reading this, now would be a good time to review! **THANK YOU!!! **~Spleef!!!


	12. Epilogue: This Was Pointless

"Boy, this place is A LOT better than the old Weenie Hut wouldn't' you say?" Goku said, between mouthfuls. "And it was real nice of Harvey to invite us to the Grand Opening!"

"Just shut-up and eat!!!" Vegeta snapped, although he had to agree.

Indeed Awesome Weenie was well…awesome! Of course the only thing they did was combine Awesome Burger's décor and Weenie Hut's signature red and yellow colors but, it all worked out. All Vegeta and Goku cared about was getting more free food from their former co-workers.

"Randall was telling me how he got an internship at the Martial Arts Stadium!" Goku continued to say, stuffing more food in his mouth. "Apparently he liked setting up our fight at the old Weenie Hut!"

"Joy…rapture…" Vegeta ignored him as he delved into his cheese fries.

"Raven's now head cashier, Merri of course is still in drive through, Brute's got a new kitchen and Steve is still Steve! They've all got their Weenies…" he turned to look at their portraits that hung on the wall.

"When are you going to realize that I don't care!?!?!"

"Sheesh, be rude why don't you?" Goku reached for a handful of fries only to have his hand smacked away by Vegeta. "HEY!!!"

"**Those are mine you worthless clown!!!**"

"Geez…."

"Just eat and watch the fight!"

Yes, they had kept the cage fights between Willy and Peter, and the executives decided to bring in Awesome Burger's mascot Poontang, each being portrayed by masters of martial arts: Hercule, Yajirobe and Piccolo. (Sorry, I'm not touching that)

Goku merely sulked, and kept glancing at the backed up register. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and narrowed his gaze.

"Just what are you planning?"

"Me!?"

"Yes you!"

"Nothing…" Goku stood. "I'm just going to get more ketchup."

Vegeta watched him walk away through the packed restaurant, only to glance at where Goku had piled his food and noticed, there was nothing there that required ketchup.

"**KAKAROT!!!!" **Jumping from his seat and onto the table, the Saiyan Prince saw Goku standing at the front counter.

"Hey Vegeta! Don't worry! I'm going to get all of it!" he waved.

"LIAR!!! YOU SWIPED CHI-CHI'S CREDIT CARD AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!?!?!"

"Maybe…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! YOU'RE PLANNING TO GET IT ALL AREN'T YOU!?!?!"

"No I'm not!"

"DON'T TRY IT!!! I KNOW YOU BETTER!!! IT'S ALL GOING TO END UP IN THAT BOTTOMLESS PIT YOU CALL A STOMACH!!! Wait…I'm getting a strange feeling to déjà vu…."

"Relax Vegeta, all I'm getting is a few more fries!"

"We only have a single pack left." Raven said.

"_**THAT DOES IT!!! FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!"**_

"_**KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"**_

And so, Awesome Weenie's grand opening became its one and only day of business. The total time ended up being less than an hour….

oOoOoOo

_Thank you for choosing Welcome to the Weenie Hut, Can I Take Your Order? Please note, this story went nowhere and only ended up being a complete waste of time to everyone who read and/or wrote it! Please exit the vehicle once the ride comes to a complete stop! Have a nice day!_


End file.
